Chris N Mare High School, Home of the Nightmares
by Haley M. Taylor
Summary: Jack and Oogie are going to school. Which you ask? Why Chris N Mare High, home of the Nightmares. There will be acting, gambling and romance, as well as twin terror. Hope you like. OcxOogie, OcxJack.


**Hello Fright Fantoms of FanFiction Land! I know this has been made before(once or twice)but I decided to give a smash at it. Hope you like, as well as review. My life depends on it!(Ok _not_ _really _but, you got the gist.) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up Ella! It's time to get up!" I heard, slightly muffled due to my pillow. I groaned and turned onto my side, which lead to falling onto a bunch of pillows on the ground. I groaned as I looked up, rubbing my eyes out of sleepiness, and glared at my _n__ow laughing_ bedroom buddy. I smirked evily as I pulled her into the pile and hit her with the softest pillow there. First thing you should know about my bedroom bud, her name is Alexis Hallowits. Second, she looks almost like me, besides her having brown eyes while mine were green. Now, why she looks like me, you ask? The answer is easy, _she is a clone that was made by my alien friend Bob from a distant planet called Fluffy Nayn Cats._ (Ok, it's really because she is my twin sister.) We both laughed for about 5 minutes before we regained composure and got ready for High School, _yeah!_ I decided that I would wear a green blouse with a brown skirt while my sister wore a black longsleeved tunic with an orange overshirt as well as black scale designed jeans. We both studied each other with a smile and nodded before going off to our school of terror, a pair of dice in my sister's hand. "Really sis?! We're not going to be gambling at school. That is what a casino is for." Alexis rolled her eyes at me." Yeah, yeah like I care. I'd prefer risk taking over hard work any day and you know it." I sighed and dug through my back pack, finding a script from _Macbeth._

_"__ Ay, sir, all this is so: but why  
Stands Macbeth thus amazedly?  
Come, sisters, cheer we up his sprites,  
And show the best of our delights..."_

"Ella! Not that bloody poem from A Midsummer Nights Dream again!" My sister groaned." It's is not a poem! It is a line that the first witch said in _ Macbeth! _Get your Shakespeare right!" I snapped playfully," Or I will put a spell on you." She glared at me." You don't have the guts!" I smirked and spoke as I started chasing her.

"_Double, Double,_

_ toil and trouble_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Eye of newt, toe of frog,_

_Wool of bat, tounge of dog,_

_Adders fork, blind worms sting,_

_Lizard leg and owlets wing,_

_By the prickling of my thumb,_

_Quite the trouble you'll become!"_

I tackled her playfully, which ended up into rolling down a hill and into some bushes. We both laughed at ourselves, picking out leaves from our hair. We know we're seventeen and a half years old, but it doesn't mean we can't be as playful as a pair of kittens. We got up and ran to the school, each other in a playful hot pursuit.

"For the last time Oogie, stop calling me 'Jackie'! It is a girl's name!" I had said to my quote-unquote 'friend', Oscar 'Oogie' Boogamister." Come on, Jackster, I was only teasing. Besides, were going to another 'High School of Horror'! I got to have _some fun_ before we get there." I sighed as I tugged at my black backpack." Oogie, it is only one year. You can gamble as much as you want to, _after _school is finally over with." Oogie grumbled slightly and got a deck of cards out, boredom going over his mind." The only good thing about this Jack is that we got paired with two girls in the exchange student program." I gave a small smile, shaking my head." You just care about gambling and girls, don't you?" Oogie gave a nod which lead to me giving out a small sigh." Here, how about I make a compromise? I promise that I will behave to an extant, if you try out for _ Romeo and Juliet._ Deal?" I thought about it for a moment and shook his hand." Deal." I finally saw the doors of the school, as well as two girls running inside, which made me worry a little." Relax Jack, it's only 7:31." I heard Oogie say, allowing me a sigh of relief.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I hope you do because this is only just the beginning. I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas or its characters; just Ella, Alexis and the name for Oogie. R&R**


End file.
